You ARE Perfect
by xArmyxWifex
Summary: Carly has known Adam all her life. They did everything together. they even joined WWE together. Only she knows the real Adam. But lately he's taking on the personality of his on screen character, And Carly is sick of his games.And done hiding her feelings


**Please review. No one is reviewing and it really doesn't encourage me to keep writing. Let me know what you think. Reviews=more stories =] BTW, I own nothing except for Carly.**

**Paige**

* * *

"_Why don't you mind your own business Carly? What I do is none of your business. You know what, just get the hell away from me!" _

_"Adam what is your problem?!" _

_"Right now my problem is you! You think you're so perfect, well guess what, you're not! I don't wanna talk to you anymore, just leave me the hell alone."_

I sat in my hotel room crying, remembering the words Adam had said to me yesterday after I tried talking to him. We'd known each other our whole lives, and had been best friends ever since. We did everything together, along with Jason. Me, him, and Jason had even joined the WWE together. But now, it's like I don't even know who he is anymore. He's become so involved in his on screen character that he's BECOME Edge. I wanted my best friend back. The guy who was always there for me. The guy I was in love with. Yes, I am in love with Adam Copeland. I have been for years. It's weird, for so long I was always thought of him as my older brother. But then I started noticing little things here and there about him. Like his smile for example. And that gorgeous hair of his. And every time I was was with him I got this really weird feeling in my stomach. Jason noticed and had soon confronted me. I could never lie to him or Adam, so I figured there was no point in trying to hide it. All he really did was laugh and tell me that he knew it was only a matter of time before I realized how I felt. I never told Adam though. I knew he only thought of me as a friend and I didn't want things to be weird between us. But now, it was like he didn't even think of me as a friend anymore. It was as though he hated me. He had NEVER spoken to me like that before. I didn't like who he had become. Something had to be done, and fast. I quickly put myself together and re-did my make-up. I knew just what to do, and by no means would I give any hints that I had been crying.

****Adam's POV****

"I'm an idiot."

I kept repeating to myself as I paced back and forth in my hotel room. I had never meant to snap at Carly like that. But for some reason I couldn't stop myself. Lately I

I had been treating people like crap, even my two best friends. And for some reason they seemed to put up with me. Yesterday Carly had come up to me after seeing me beat the shit outta some guy who had pissed me off. She had been trying to calm me down, but I didn't want to hear it. Her and Jason had been in my face a lot lately. Saying I've changed. That I was no longer Adam, but Edge, the guy I played on TV. I hated myself for how I had spoken to Carly yesterday though. I don't even think I'd have felt this bad had it been Jason I'd said it to. But Carly was different. I loved her and I couldn't believe I had actually spoken to her that way. She didn't deserve it. I don't know what's going on lately, but one thing I knew for sure, was that I had screwed up any chance of ever being with Carly. I had to get tout of here. I needed some air.

****Normal POV****

I had searched everywhere. No sign of Adam whatsoever. Even Jason hadn't heard from him. Finally I just gave up. I decided to go to the one place I knew would calm me down. As I neared the park that was about a block away from the hotel, I noticed someone sitting underneath one of the trees. I instantly recognized him, and quickly made my way over to him.

"No more running Adam."

He looked up and I saw a troubled look on his face, that I almost gave in to. But I had to stay strong. I had to let him know that I was sick of his games and sick of him acting like an ass.

"Carly I,"

"Save it Adam. For once in your life, just shut the hell up and let me talk."

He got up to his feet and looked down at me.

"I'm done Adam. I don't even know you anymore. You've become just like the asshole you portray on TV, and I'm sick of it. And so is Jason. So you have a choice to make. Either you change and go back to being the Adam that I fell in love with, or me and Jason are out of your life for good."

"In love with?"

"Yes Adam, I've been in love with you for about 3 years now. Which is why it hurts so much to see you doing this to yourself."

Then he kissed me.

"That's my choice. Carly I don't know what's wrong with me, but one thing I do know is that I love you. It's not gonna happen overnight, and I'm gonna need you and Jason to call me on my shit. But I'm willing to do it for you."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Its about damn time you two!" Jason yelled from behind us.

He must have known we would both be here. I turned back to face Adam.

"I love you, Adam."

"I love you too Carly And I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. You really ARE perfect."


End file.
